Spirit Wolf
by Jwolf98
Summary: Shortly after Alduin's defeat, a teenage Nord escapes from his father and steps out into the land of Skyrim. Trying to escape from his past and find his place in Skyrim, he starts a new life. But starting a new life isn't always easy...and safe. Rated T for blood, language, and violence.


**A/N: I don't own Elder Scrolls or Skyrim. I only own my OC Jordan. Enjoy. XD**

Spirit Wolf

Chapter 1: Escape

"How long have you known?!" my father bellowed at me, his face fill with rage. I cowered in the corner in my room. My father had a crossbow in his hands. I knew how my father had a short fuse, always easy to anger. He is in his mid-thirties with light brown straight hair and dark cold eyes and is a new vampire hunter.

"How long have you known?!" he repeated, now screaming.

"A-a month," I stammer.

My father looks even angrier now. He looked like he was going to shoot me with that crossbow. His light brown hair was wet because he had been chasing my mother outside while it was raining. His dark eyes were filled with fury. My father is a self-seeking drunk, always putting _his _needs first before others.

"You knew _my _bitch was a _vampire _for a _month_?!" he yelled, shaking with rage. "Honestly, did I teach you to not keep secrets from me? Didn't those abuses I gave you teach you _anything_?"

"Dad, I'm sorry-"

"Shut your damn mouth! I should kill you for not telling me that my wife had been turned into a vampire. In fact…"

He pulls out an iron dagger, walks over to me, and stabs me in the right ankle. I scream in agony as he pulls the dagger out; he then grips on the back of my blue shirt and drags me to the cellar. He opens the door and throws me in, hitting the floor hard. He then slams the cellar door shut and locks it, leaving me in the dark cellar.

My ankle was bleeding and blood was oozing down my leg. My father had stabbed me deep; I put my right hand above my wound and use a healing spell. My wound was healing in seconds, also stopping the sharp pain. Once my wound had fully healed, I summon a candlelight. The ball of light made the cellar less dark.

I sigh as I put my back to the wall. I hope by the Nine that my mother was safe and sound. My mother is completely different than my father: kind, caring, good, and selfless. I have brown eyes like her, but I have my father's straight hair, except my is black. I am a sixteen year old Nord and I support the Stormcloaks, unlike my father. He supports the Empire. My mother also supports the Stormcloaks, but in her eyes, all races are created equally.

I learned magic from my mother, who was a student at the College of Winterhold before she met my father. According to her, my father was very sweet, kind, and helpful. But one day, when I was around eight, he changed. He became mean, selfish, greedy, a drunk and arrogant. We used to live in Riften, not to mention I was born there. When I was ten, we moved to a old farm in the Rift and shortly after that, my father was abusing me. He blamed me for a lot of things that I didn't do or wasn't my fault.

I don't know how long my father will keep in this cellar, but I do know one thing: I'm done. I had enough of this miserable life. When I get the chance, I'm going to run away, escape from him. I want to see what Skyrim is like. I'll start a new life.

The candlelight disappears, making the cellar completely dark again.

* * *

I stay in the cellar for the next two days. I was extremely hungry and needed to bathe. For some reason, I didn't hear from my father lately, meaning I haven't heard him yelling, swearing, or even footsteps. Was he even in the house?

Hours passed. I didn't know what time it was, but I had a feeling it was midday. Suddenly I heard footsteps and the cellar door unlock and swung right open. There stood my father, looking angry as always.

"Get up!" he barked at me. I couldn't because I haven't eaten anything. My father's face turns red and he walks down the steps and grabs me, then punches me in the abdomen. I gasp in pain.

"When I give you a order, you do it," he shouts in my face. "By the damn Eight, you stink. I've already got the tub ready."

He drags me to anther room where the tub is. It was already filled with water. "Hurry up, you got work to do!"

He leaves the room while slamming the door behind him. I quickly undress and when I step in, it was freezing cold. Not wanting to make my father even angrier, I quickly bathe, dried off, and put on my clothes. I walk out of the room; my father was in the kitchen, glaring at me once I came into view. On the table laid his crossbow.

"I see that you can walk," he said. "Used magic to heal that wound of yours? Well, next time I'll stab your hands so you won't be able to use it! And you got work to do."

Did I ever mention my father hates magic?

"I know, but can I eat first?" I asked. "I'm starving."

"No," he snapped at me. "Get outside now, or I'll beat you!"

I hurry outside, my father right behind me, a bucket in his hand. I was right, it is midday. He shoves the bucket at me and barks, "Milk the cows, and then pick the crops. And no magic, daydreaming, and don't work slowly, otherwise, no dinner. Don't just stand there, Jordan, move it!"

Anger began to boil in me. I was sick of him. But what can I do? I won't kill him because he's my father and I'm not a murderer. If I use magic against him, he'll beat me until he gets bored and makes sure my life is even more miserable.

I milk the cows; it wasn't easy as usual because I was hungry. Once I was done, my father pour the bucket of milk over me and told me do it again. I wish I could _help _him be a better person again like he met mom and when I was a kid.

Once I milk the cow again, I picked the crops. When he, my father, went inside the house for a few minutes, I took a short break until I heard him coming outside again. He kept me busy the whole entire day until dinner. I feel like a slave because of the hard labor he gives me.

Feeling tried and hungry, I went inside once I was done. He was sitting at the square kitchen table, eating beef stew, his crossbow right next to him on the table. Before my mom became a vampire, he would usually make dinner for _himself_ and no one else, and he still does.

He was chewing with his mouth open. I could never figure out why mom didn't leave him a long time ago. If she was planning on it, she'd take me with her.

"You only get bread," my father said, swallowing his food. "If you were a little faster today, you could have something." He gets up from the table, walks over to a cabinet and opens it. He gets out a piece of bread and breaks a tiny piece off. He turns to me and gives me the tiny piece before he eats the rest of the bread. I couldn't believe it. This is what he gives me?

The familiar anger boils within me. My father smirks; he was enjoying this. Fighting the urge to scream at him, I ate the piece. Then six words slipped out of my mouth.

"_I hate you, you selfish bastard!_"

He glares. I didn't mean to say that. I don't usually cuss. "Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Get away from me! Get out of my sight, you fifthly worthless Nord!"

His booming voice scared me. I retreated to my room and shut the door. I sat down on my bed, waiting for my father to come in. A few minutes later, he bangs on my door.

"I'm going hunting, there's something I still to find and kill. If I find out if you ate anything food, I'm going to make your life horrible forever!"

A minute later, a door slams. I start to pack at once. I grab clothes, a map of Skyrim, and a few books and throw them in my bag. I grab my gold purse and shove it in my pocket; praying to the Nine that my father wouldn't come back, I hurry to the kitchen and pack some food.

Then I noticed my father's crossbow was gone. It then hit me. Dad was trying to kill mom! So that's why he was gone for two days while I was in the cellar, trying to find mom and finish her off. And he's trying to find her again. Anger was boiling inside me again.

I needed a weapon, any kind. I knew there was one weapon in this house. I run to my parent's room and burst open the double doors. I see a chest by my parent's bed. I walk over to it and open it up.

I reach inside and pull out a dusty old glass sword. It was my grandfather's and he fought with it in the Great War. When my father was old enough, he, my grandfather, passed it down to him. When I was little, around seven or so, my father told me he would give me this sword when I was old enough and the time was right. Well, I guess this is the time.

I wipe the dust off the sword and then sheathe it. I have everything I need now. Now it was my time to escape from this awful place, from my father, from the awful memories of him abusing me. This was my chance to start a new life.

I walk outside, the cool breeze hitting my face. I started to run into the wilderness. Sure, I could have just walk, but I needed to get away from _him _as far as possible. Because once he find out I was gone, he would go berserk. He would probably start hunting me down as well.

There was a full moon in the sky. It was hard to see in the dark. I could summon a candlelight, but it would draw attention. I knew what live around here, and not just dangerous animals, but also giant spiders. I was ready for this, even though I was scared, the spells my mother taught me will help me; and also the Talos will watch over me.

Then a question came to me: Where will I go? I was so obsessed of escaping; I didn't even think where I would go. Maybe I would go to Riverwood or maybe Whiterun.

I remember when the Stormcloaks won the war and drove the Legion out of Skyrim and shortly after that, Ulfric Stromcloack became High King. Mother and I were so happy, but dad went berserk once he heard that the Stormcloaks won.

I kept on running through the wilderness. A twig snap somewhere in the darkness around me. I stop running and look around my surroundings. I wasn't alone here. For a second, I thought it was my father, but I knew he couldn't find me this fast.

I heard footsteps behind me and quickly turn around. The next thing I knew that there was an ebony dagger up to my throat. There stood a kid about the same age as me. We were about the same height. He has smooth tan skin, mid-length black hair, and light blue eyes. He is a Nord like me.

Two more bandits, a female High Elf and a male Breton, walk out of the shadows, their weapons drawn. The female elf turns to the kid in front of me and said, "Remember, Rusty, don't kill him unless he doesn't hand over his gold or attacks us."

The kid nodded and barks at me, "Hand over your gold and I _might _let you go unharmed." There was a greedily smile on his face. Then he saw my glass sword. "And give me your sword, you weak, pathetic bastard!"

"Make me," I growled.

Rusty scoffs. "This is your last chance. Give me your gold and the sword and you won't get hurt."

"Just hand over your damn gold," shouts the male Breton.

I didn't say anything as I pull out the gold purse in my pocket and hand it over to Rusty. His greedily smile got wider as I hand over my gold. "Now the sword," he demanded.

I slowly unsheathe my weapon and, as I was about to give it up, suddenly there was a growl.

"What was that?" asks the female elf as she looks behind her.

Rusty turns his head where the growl was. A big black bear stood on its hind legs. It growls as us as it gets on all fours and runs at the Breton. Rusty lowers the dagger away from my throat and turns towards the bear. Now was my chance. I twist Rusty's hand. He cries in pain as the ebony dagger fell to the ground. I snatch the gold purse from him as the bear slashes the Breton across the chest. Blood spatters on the ground as he yells in pain.

I run in the other direction, away from the bandits and the bear. I shove the gold purse in my pocket and ran faster.

"You bastard," Rusty shouts at me. "I'm going to kill you!"

"Rusty, forget about the stupid kid and help me kill this damn thing before it kills Bane," barked the female elf. "And don't even think of going after him."

I heard Rusty growl in anger before helping his fellow bandits. Fearing that they might come after the bear is killed, I pick up the pace. I heard shouts and cries of pain behind me in the distance.

I didn't know how long I ran; I just kept on running until I was out of breath. I stop and put my back against to a tree to catch my breath. I close my eyes, wanting to stop traveling and rest. But I knew couldn't stop to rest, not now anyways. Then I realized that I still had the glass sword in my hand. I decided to keep it out in case those bandits or something else dangerous comes across my path.

An owl hooted somewhere around me. I set my bag down, open it up, and pull out a red apple. I was thinking of eating it, but what just had happened, I didn't feel like eating right now. I put the apple back in my bag and close it. Suddenly I heard footsteps coming in my direction. Turning to my left, I see Rusty running up to me, anger in his eyes, his ebony dagger covered with blood, dripping.

"If you think I'm letting you go with that gold, you're damn wrong," he growled at me. "Now, give me all your gold, the sword, and that anything useful in that bag of yours. Just give it to me and no harm will happen to you…maybe."

I stare at him. He looked angry, probably because I twisted his hand. If this was a different bandit, I would kill him or her if I had to, but Rusty was different. The look on his face, even though it was full with fury, told me there was something going on with him. He looked…trapped…lost.

"Rusty-"

"Don't say my name, bitch!"

"-do you really want to do this? Look, I can help you escape the life you're living in. I can help you become a better person."

"Thanks for the offer, it's very nice of you," he said sarcastically. "Look, you pathetic coward, only a fool would say something like you just did. I like being a bandit, and don't need you or anyone else! Now hand me the items I want!"

"No," I said calmly.

"Then I guess I'll have to take it by force."

He charges at me with a yell, raising the dagger in the air. I summon an ice spike, and as I was about to aim at his left leg and shoot the spell at him, but I was too slow and Rusty stabs me in the gut. I gasp in pain as the sword fell from my hand to the ground. Rusty stabs me again in the gut, blood now dripping to the ground, then stabs again, deeper this time.

He pulls the dagger out and I fell to the dirt. He laughs and begins to search me. He steals my gold purse, then the sword, and finally looks in my bag, but he doesn't take anything. He turns to me and spits on my face.

"You need to learn to listen the first time, bitch. Oh wait, there won't be a next time unless you live and don't get eaten by animals or die of blood loss."

My hand was now on my wound, blood covering it. I didn't dare to use magic in front of him to heal my wound, because he might just finish me off. Rusty looks up in front of him as he hears a wolf howl in a short distance; I saw him hurry off into the darkness.

I waited for a minute to make sure Rusty is gone. I use a healing spell, but since Rusty had stabbed me for than once, it would take a while. I made a look of confusion as I saw the sky getter darker. But then realized it wasn't the sky getting darker; my vision was. I was slowly blacking out, but I felt like I was dying.

I heard another howl, closer this time. I turn my head to my left and saw a ghostly glowing wolf, standing on a rock. The wolf was blue, deep blue, in fact, and it's eyes were glowing the same color as its ghostly form. It looks so much like the wolf from the spell _Conjure Familiar_. I must be hallucinating, I have to be.

The last thing I knew before I black out was that the glowing wolf howls again, loudly this time, before walking over to me…

**A/N: I hope all of you enjoy the first chapter. And just so everyone knows, Rusty is another OC of mine. The next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
